


Hide and Seek

by Hlakotaa



Category: One Direction, Ziall - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, one direction fanfiction - Fandom, one direction oneshot, zayn malik - Fandom, ziall fanfiction - Fandom, ziall fanfictions, ziall one shot, ziall oneshot
Genre: Fluff, Hide and Seek, M/M, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hlakotaa/pseuds/Hlakotaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's a very hyper active teenager needing something to do. So he decides they needed to play hide and seek. Of course the game ends up with the two on the floor tangled into one.</p>
<p>~Fluff~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

“I’m so bored.” Niall whined flopping back on the couch. The tiny blond boy had been running around all day trying to get his energy out of him. But it was no use no matter how hard Zayn tried he was always hyper. Not that Zayn mind. Yeah at some times it was really tiring but at the same time it was adorable. He was just being Niall and there was no way Zayn could ever really get mad at that.  
Zayn ran his fingers through his hair plopping down on the floor in front of his best mate and boyfriend. It was true the two had been dating for almost a year now. For both of them it was lost at first sight but they were too stubborn to ever admit that they were gay. All until one day the two where left alone on the tour bus for a long amount of time. The sexual frustration was murderous so they would fight about the littlest things. The only way Zayn knew how to make it all stop was to kiss Niall. That was pretty much the end of that.  
“Let’s do something.” Niall said rolling over a bit on the couch so he was on his stomach with his cheek squished against the arm. He had his eyes glued to Zayn batting his long blond eyelashes at him. He reached down grabbing Zayn’s hand bringing it up to him so he could play with it. He moved Zayn’s fingers around bending the back and forth making little noises as he did so.  
“What do you propose we do?” Zayn asked with a little smirk on his lips and some humor in his voice. He watched Niall carefully as he placed with his fingers. He looked so innocent yet so devious as a smile grew on his pale lips. In an instant Niall jumped up on the couch with a look of amazement on his face.  
“HIDE AND SEEK!” Niall had yelled jumping off the couch. “You’re it!” Niall yelled as he out of the living room Flat. It was a pretty big flat so there where many place to hide. Not that Niall was very good at hiding. Zayn knew that fact about him. It was almost like Niall wanted to be found. So Zayn gave to hyper boy time to find a good spot and he just sat there on the floor. Soon after he began counting loudly.  
“1.” He counted. Niall hadn’t found a good spot that he liked yet. He soon decided on in the very back of the semi walk in closet. He covered himself in Zayn’s clothes that he always refused to hang up. But that was okay with Niall right now because he could just sit back and wait for Zayn to find him as he took in the amazing aroma of his lover.  
By now Zayn was on the number 7. He didn’t waste his time with the other numbers and he said them as quickly as he could which made Niall giggle to himself so he clasped a hand over his mouth. Zayn jumped up from the ground as he went in search for Niall. He went other side of the flat on purpose to make it more for Niall as if Zayn really couldn’t find him. Zayn took his time walking around the flat making mindless noise closing cabinets loudly and taking big steps.  
“Niiiiaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllll.” Zayn hummed his lovers name to the silence. “Come out come out wherever you are.” He said with a very large smile on his face as he entered the side of the flat Niall fled to. He had an idea where he was. Niall had this type of pattern on where to hide even if Niall didn’t notice it.  
Zayn stepped into the bedroom and he just knew Niall was in there. He always had this type of pull to Niall since they first met. He was always able to tell when he was close to Niall. Just something about the atmosphere changed whenever Niall was there. Zayn would automatically have a weight lift off his shoulders as soon as he saw him, his heart would beat faster, while his stomach filled itself with butterflies on steroids.  
“Niall..” Zayn said in a soft breath as if Niall was made of sand and he could just blow away in a second. He walked around the room lifting the skirting of the bed to look under, he moved all the clothes off the floor. There really wasn’t a place to hide in here.  
He’s not in here. He thought himself until he eyes fell on the closed closet door. He never closes that door it is always wide open. He hasn’t since h was five in fear of monsters. It was just a trait that stock with him. He has to be in there. He thought as he began to cautiously walk over to the closet and push the sliding door open. The closet was of appropriate size. There was enough room to take a few steps in. Not that you really could because the floor was lined in Zayn’s shoes and clothes that he was too lazy to hang up.  
Zayn’s eyes scanned over the space until he saw a pile over in the corner of his clothes and smirked seeing a little bit of Niall’s moccasin slippers sticking out. He watched as the pile slowly moved up and down from Niall’s steady breathing. He thought of jumping on him now and just kissing him a million times but he changed his mind and walked out of the closet leaving the door open. Zayn took off his show throwing it out of the room down the hallway to make it seem as if he were not in the room anymore.  
Of course his plans worked and he heard the most adorable sigh come from the pile of clothes. In seconds Zayn pounced on the pile stripping the clothes from Niall’s. Niall let out a shriek as soon as he saw Zayn and it slowly turned to a laugh placed his hands firmly at Zayn’s chest that pushed his hands up above Niall’s head holding them there just looking down at Niall. Zayn leaned down so their foreheads where touching and their lips where an inch apart. Niall bit his lip smelling spearmint and cigarettes on Zayn’s breath which made his hair on the back of his neck stand up.  
“Hi.” Niall breathed.  
“Found you.” Zayn mumbled back pressing his lips to Niall’s softly and carefully at first. The kiss turned rough and passionate their lips fighting together for dominance. “I love you.” Zayn mumbled against Niall’s now pink lips form the rough kissing. Zayn nudged Niall’s chin up so he would have much needed access to his neck leaving soft loving kissing down the front of his neck to his Adams apple. Zayn could feel the vibration from Niall’s laughs as he kept kissing him.  
“I love you to.” Niall said in a laugh dragging his hand up Zayn’s back letting his fingers trickle over his muscles. He pushed his nimble legs around Zayn’s waist grinding their hips together slightly. A soft groan escaped Zayn’s lips against Niall’s neck.  
“I don’t think we’ve made love in a closet before.” Niall mumbled closing his eyes relaxing under Zayn.  
“First time for everything.” Zayn said in a raspy voice.


End file.
